happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Yank My Chain (Cpend version)
Don't Yank My Chain is the seventh episode by Cpend7. It features C.J. and Carl the rabbit (his first appearance), who had been thrown to jail by Lumpy (who couldn't recognize C.J.) because of the disguise by Liftelle and Shiftette. Starring roles *C.J. *Carl Featuring roles *Liftelle and Shiftette (guest stars) *Lumpy Appearances *Sniffles Plot As a lone car swerves down the highway, the scene shows the inside to show C.J. driving, while Carl holds a map in the passenger seat. The car's fuel gauge quickly reaches empty and while the duo stops at a gas station to fill up, Liftelle and Shiftette emerge from the bushes to steal their car. Not long after taking off, they are stopped by Lumpy, a state trooper. The sisters begin to panic at the thought of being arrested, but they come up with a plan upon gazing at C.J. and Carl's luggage. Lumpy walks up to the car as a state trooper and takes C.J. and Carl's driver's licenses from Shiftette, who now wears one of C.J.'s black clothes while Liftelle wears a tie like Carl's. Lumpy glances into the backseat of the car to see both suitcases open with black clothes and ties. C.J. and Carl come running up to the car, out of breath, and explain to Lumpy what happened. Lumpy looks at both groups and the licenses several times, trying to decide which group is the rightful owner of the car. The scene changes to C.J. and Carl, badly beaten up by Lumpy, being locked up in jail due to Lumpy's stupidity and their protests going unheeded. Carl sees the keys to the cell and tries to grab them unsuccessfully, only to find that the cell door is unlocked. The two try to run away, but they are pulled back into the room by a heavy ball, attached by a chain to their legs. Later, Lumpy discovers they're gone and sounds the alarm, as C.J. and Carl flee the prison with C.J. carrying the heavy ball in his hands. They rest for a moment at the top of a hill, but C.J. sets down the ball towards the edge of a cliff that he need an break for second. The ball rolls forwards, and both are dragged down a sharp, rocky cliff, where they are bruised and cut even further. During their tumble, a small portion of Carl's tie gets ripped off by a sharp branch. The duo land at a tree stump where a sledgehammer and a spike sit. While Carl holds the spike in his teeth above the chain, C.J. raises the sledgehammer above his head. He loses his balance, however, and stumbles back into a well, dragging Carl and the ball along with him. Back at the top of the cliff, Lumpy tracks C.J. and Carl using a bloodhound. The bloodhound gets their scent and takes off down the cliff, dragging Lumpy along behind him. Meanwhile, Sniffles approaches the well that C.J. and Carl fell into, and begins turning the handle to raise the bucket. When he sees C.J. emerge from the well, he gets scared and runs away screaming, allowing the bucket to fall and sending Carl plummeting back into the well. Elsewhere, the bloodhound finds the piece of Carl's tie on the branch that ripped it off, and instead of letting the dog sniff it, Lumpy grabs it and he uses it to blow his nose, then he confiscates the piece, then congratulates the dog. C.J. and Carl have finally made it out of the well and run away as they hear the bloodhound howling in the distance. Sniffles comes back to the well and calls out to whoever may be inside. He almost falls in, however, and clutches to the side of the well for dear life. The bloodhound approaches the well and looks in. Lumpy, not even looking into the well, drops and breaks the bucket on Sniffles' head. Sniffles begins falling and when he reaches the end of the rope, he is decapitated forcefully and his head and spine remain in the bucket. Lumpy pulls the bucket back up to find Sniffles's head floating in a pool of blood. He then throws it back down the well in disgust. C.J. and Carl continue running, until they come upon a rowboat docked in a river. They begin rowing away just as Lumpy approaches, shouting after them. C.J. finds a hacksaw in a toolbox on the boat, Carl tries to cut the chain, but he accidentally cuts the boat in half. The two almost drown from being pulled down by the ball, but they manage to pull themselves up on a log floating in the river. Carl thinks all is well, until he looks over and sees they are headed for a sawmill. They attempt running away, but a bunched up group of logs blocks their path. Carl tells C.J. to get in the water and leave the ball on the log so when the log goes up the ramp to the saw, the ball will be cut in half. Unfortunately, the ball falls in the water, dragging C.J. down and sending him straight into the buzz saw where he silently flails as his head is sawed in half. Carl, realizing he's next, spots the controls and dives at the off button with his head, managing to deactivate the saw. Carl briefly mourns of C.J.'s death, but he flees again, hearing the bloodhound howling not far off. Things are incredibly difficult now, as Carl must pull the ball as well as C.J.'s body. This leads to his leg being worn away by the shackle around his ankle. He sees that he's next to a set of railroad tracks and upon hearing a train approaching, he gets an idea. He lays the ball and C.J.'s body on one side of the tracks, while lying himself on the other side of the tracks, with the chains running over the middle. When the train comes, however, he gets dragged along by the train because the chain gets caught on a cowcatcher. With the chain now latched onto the cowcatcher, Carl's body starts to file down from the extreme friction. Up ahead, the train is about to enter a tunnel. With all hope seeming lost, Carl begins to scream at the top of his lungs, just before his face slams onto the side of the tunnel, which kills him, and ends his suffering. Meanwhile, down a road, Liftelle and Shiftette laugh at their victory for stealing C.J.'s car, that's until they realize the car runs out of gas. As the two sisters argue about this situation, they're completely unaware that the car stopped on the railroad tracks, where upon the crossing guards come down. Hearing the bells ringing and the train approaching, the sisters give a quiet "uh-oh" just before the speeding train rams into the car, obliterating the vehicle and killing the two raccoons. Back at the tunnel, C.J. and Carl's ball weight comes bouncing out along the tracks and bounces down a cliff. Lumpy stands below, still looking for the fugitives. Suddenly, the ball lands on Lumpy's head, which smashes his skull. As the episode ends, the bloodhound sniffs the undamaged ball. Deaths *Sniffles gets his head stuck in a well bucket that begins falling, and when the rope reaches its limit, Sniffles's lower body rips off, leaving his head and spine in the bucket. *C.J.'s head is sliced in half by a buzz-saw. *Carl is slammed into the side of a tunnel when he gets dragged along by a train. *Liftelle and Shiftette are run over by the train that killed Carl. *Lumpy's skull gets crushed when C.J. and Carl's ball weight falls on top of him. Injuries *C.J. and Carl are beaten up by Lumpy. *C.J. and Carl fall down a mountain. *C.J. and possibly Carl are nearly suffocated by their chain. *Lumpy falls down a mountain. *Sniffles gets bruises and scrapes on his face when a bucket hits him in the head. *C.J. and Carl nearly drown. *Carl's leg is shredded when he walks a lot. *Carls's back is shredded off his body. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Cpend7's Episodes